


Videotapes, Sex, and Lies

by eoen



Series: Twos Company [22]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Two's Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Videotapes, Sex, and Lies

## 

TC Videotapes, Sex, and Lies

Scott turned up the volume on his CD player. His office was soundproofed for just that. His music couldn't disturb Charles if he played it at the loudest his amp would go. He grinned. The office had come a long way from its rehearsal room roots. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his desk chair. 

**** 

Kelly-Ann McLeod woke quickly. She looked around the room. It wasn't her room. No, wait, now it was. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillows to cry. 

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Melody, sweetie, we're making breakfast. You want to come down and help?" 

Melody scrubbed at her cheeks. Why didn't she just open the door? 

**** 

Jean waited patiently at the door. There were going to be a lot of adjustments in the next few weeks. Melody's school had been very understanding when Jean called them. They were sending home her work with Bobby. 

"Come in?" 

Jean opened the door. "Good morning. Which do you like better 'Kelly-Ann' or 'Melody'?" 

The little girl shrugged. The NYPD tee-shirt hung to her knees. 

"It's okay. Most of us go by more than one name here. Breakfast's going to be a little noisy. There's a lot of people in a small space. If you feel overwhelmed just let me know and we'll find a quiet place to hide out." 

"Okay." 

Jean offered her hand. Kelly-Ann took it. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back. Her cheeks were red and eyes puffy from crying, but Jean didn't mention it. As they got closer to the kitchen, the little girl drew closer to Jean's side. Jean put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

***** 

Rouge was attempting to make French Toast with Remy's assistance. He was sipping his coffee in an attempt to wake up enough to be civil. "If'n y' ain't gonna listen, why'd y' ask?" 

Rogue jumped a little. "When'd you get so PMSy in the morning?" 

"He's always been that way," Bobby said. "He just usually skips breakfast except for coffee." 

"Give m' the pan, woman," he said finally. He moved Rouge out of the way with a nudge of his hip. 

"Maybe I ought to kiss ya again," she grumbled. "Get all of yahr cookin' secrets." 

Remy snorted. "It'd take y' a damn-sight more'n a kiss t' get them. Bonjour, petite," he said absently to Melody. 

"Morning." Kelly-Ann found herself gripping Jean's hand tightly. 

"Kelly-Ann McLeod may I introduce you?" Jean asked her. 

She nodded. 

"The woman next to Remy is Rogue. The man in the wheelchair is Charles Xavier. We call him Professor X sometimes. The big blue teddy bear is Hank McCoy. He's our doctor. The blond next to him is Bobby Drake. The man with the white hair is Joseph. The black man is Bishop. The short one with the brown tufts of hair is Logan. The lady with the black hair is Betsy Braddock. The woman with the white hair is Ororo Monroe." Jean frowned. "Where's Scott?" 

"Boo," he said almost in her ear. She jumped and Kelly-Ann laughed. He grinned. "I'm Scott Summers." He shook the small hand. "Are you hungry?" 

The little girl nodded. 

"Rems?" 

"Almost on de table. Y'all be good an' save de petite some," he chided the team. "If y'all are god, I'll make cornbread tomorrow." 

Bobby set a place for Melody. "She can sit by me. I'm not jeopardizing cornbread for anything." Melody sat down. "I'm going to run by your school and get your assignments for the next couple of days." 

"Thank you." 

Remy gave her four sticks of brown-sugar French toast and bacon. Rogue poured her a glass of milk and one of orange juice. The conversations started up around the table. Kelly-Ann took a bite of the unfamiliar food and nearly melted. It was sweet and crispy and she never wanted to stop eating it. "Wow," she managed. 

Bobby grinned at her. "My favorite breakfast. Say, do you like Spongebob Squarepants?" 

She nodded. 

"Cool. I've got a bunch of them in the den. WE can watch a couple after breakfast. None of these fuddy-duddies will watch with me." 

Kelly-Ann giggled at the idea that an adult watched Spongebob. 

**** 

"Logan, I'm gonna take Jubilee shoppin' t'day. Anyt'in' y' want t' send wit' me?" 

"Yeah. Got a couple of things. Why ya goin' all the way to Boston?" 

"Cuz I promised her sometime last week I'd pick her up f' good gossip and f'got. Besides, wanna ask Cassidy somet'in' 'bout Interpol statues of limitation." 

"Is there something I need to know?" Scott asked. 

"Non. Askin f' a friend down home. She's got a paper due soon." 

"She?" Jean prompted. 

"M' other niece." Remy rolled his eyes. He perched on his favorite section of counter watching the level of toast on the central plate. When it seemed everyone was fed, he started putting away ingredients. 

"I'll do that, sugah," Rogue told him. 

"Non, I'm on clean-up." 

"You cooked. I'll clean." 

"Mebbe ole Remy wants y' t' owe him." 

Rogue snorted. "Even more reason for me to clean up then." 

Remy pouted at her, but took his usual roost on the counter. Kelly-Ann gave him a confused look. He wasn't eating and he was *sitting* on the counter and no one was yelling at him. It only confirmed what she'd always believed. Adults were strange. 

**** 

"Yer a week late, Gumbo. I oughtta let ya hang." Jubilee sparkled a burst of paffs from her fingers. 

"Sorry, petite, t'ings come up. But I've got a convertible an' a gold card. . ." 

"Guess I forgive ya than." She snapped her gum. "For being late, not for seducing Logan." 

"Get in the car, girl. We got t' talk about y'r foolish notions." 

They were driving in the car - top up in deference to the iffy weather when Jubilee took control of the radio, changing it to her favorite pop station. "So why'd you decide to seduce my partner?" 

"First off, it weren't po' Remy's idea. It was Jean's, I t'ink. Course Scott was part of the deal too. The t'ree of 'em ganged up on me." 

"You're kidding?" Jubilee stared at him. "No way. Scott?" 

Remy nodded. "Y' knew about Logan?" 

"Well, duh, so did you. But I never thought he'd do it. God, he spent years not with Jean but loving her. What changed?" 

"Scott agreed. Ah, chere, I don' know. I still freak out about it if I think too hard. I really need to go ahead and spend a large amount of money." 

"So tell me, Gumbo, are ya committed?" 

"Mebbe I should be. Mind drivin' me t' Westchester Elms?" 

"The asylum? I *meant* are you committed to the trio? I guess it's a quartet now." 

"I don' know, petite." 

Jubilee studied the Cajun's profile for a long moment. She reached over and touched his wrist. "It's okay, Remy." 

"I don't know anymore. It was just f' fun. An' then suddenly Jeannie's givin' me jewelry and Logan's talkin' about movin' my stuff in. Rogue's shown up wit' a Magneto clone an' everyone's treatin' him better'n they treated me. Who he might be don' matter at all. An' she touches him. I'm just bitter. Ignore m', Jubilee." 

"Come on, Gumbo. If you can't bitch to me about it, who are you going to bitch to?" 

Remy gave her a half-hearted smile. 

"So tell me. What's got you so riled up about Rogue? Last I heard you were still head over heels for her, even if it was going to kill you." 

"She don't love me. Probably never did." Remy sighed. "I love her. Always will, but she. . . merde, chere, she broke m' heart. I was tryin' so hard t' be what she wanted. An' it all broke up because she couldn' handle the one t'ing she swore she wanted t' know. She got all of me and she ain't even told me her real name. I could ask Mystique, but that ain't the point." 

"She doesn't trust you." 

"Oui. Exactly. Any time I try t' be honest she t'rows it in m' face." 

"So it's really over." 

"Oui." 

"And you're with the trio for real?" 

"I. . . until they get bored wit' me. Now, I don' know 'bout you, but I need sugar." 

"I need shoes." She grinned. 

"The mall it is den." He smiled at her. "T'anks, chere." 

"No prob. Would I cut off my shopping source?" 

"I just got down-graded t' one of de femmes?" Remy blinked. 

"Yeah. You like totally lost crush status when Wolvie claimed you. Total turn off for me." 

"Merde." 

"Don't sulk. Paige still has a torch for ya." 

Remy brightened at that. 

**** 

Joseph sighed. He hated talking to the professor. The man had such mixed emotions about his presence in the mansion. Rogue was convinced he'd be able to help. Somehow, Joseph didn't see it. Perhaps a walk would clear his head. He found himself walking through the gardens. 

Ororo looked up from where she was covering the frost-sensitive plants. She smiled at him. There was dirt in her hair and on her clothes. She looked delighted to see him which made his black mood lighten. "Joseph." 

"Ororo." 

"What brings you to my garden so late in the season?" she teased. "Everyone else avoids me when there's work to be done." 

Joseph smiled with a short laugh. "Rogue didn't warn me." 

Storm's eyes were laughing. "Simply an over-sight I'm sure." 

"Do you need help?" 

"If you would like to. Remy is the only one I have ever coerced into helping in the garden, but I assure you he richly deserved it." 

"I should be honored to work with you." 

**** 

"Scott, are you certain about keeping Melody here? It could be dangerous," Charles warned. 

"Sir, the Academy isn't any safer. They're practically a team in and of themselves. All of her family is here. Her friends are here. Her school is here. She just lost her mom. She needs to stay here." 

Xavier nodded. "I'll arrange for the proper paperwork." 

"Will you be taking custody?" 

"Her mother did give the school custody. Unless you and Jean were planning to adopt." 

"Jean and Remy," Scott corrected. "Since Remy said he'd take care of her, I wouldn’t' want to impune his honor."

Charles' brows rose. "Interesting. You've always urged me to make this house a school once more." 

"Why not? We have two unused dorms, stables, all the classrooms you set up when it was just the five of us." Scott shrugged. "I can go ahead and get my teaching license renewed. Jean's is still active." 

Charles sighed. "If you still feel strongly about creating a school, then, I suppose you'd best." He smiled ruefully. "I never thought that you'd manage to catch me out on this." 

Scott smirked. "Blame Remy, sir, it was his offer that brought her here. But I won't say that I never put a bug in his ear about it." 

"While working on that resource wasting ad campaign no doubt." 

"Well, sir, since I don't get paid for my 24/7 job here, I think you can spare me a few hours." 

Charles blinked. "That's a new argument." 

"I didn't think you ever noticed my arguments." 

Xavier froze for a moment. "I have never ignored your suggestions." 

Scott laughed at that. "Sir, it took me three years to convince you that serving alcohol to minors at dinner was illegal and inappropriate." 

"I only served grape juice, not wine." 

"You didn't, Charles, I know, I opened the bottles." Scott considered. "Of course, there are some well aged bottles of grape juice in the wine cellar now." 

"Scott Summers!" 

Scott smiled. 

"Tell me the truth. Did you server your classmates wine?" 

"I served them a form of grape juice." 

Charles' eyes narrowed. "Scott." 

"Charles." 

Xavier sighed. "Just go. Set up whatever classes you feel will be necessary for the school to function." 

Scott nodded. He got up to leave. 

"Oh, Scott, have you looked at your trust fund recently?" 

"My what?" 

"Your trust fund." 

"Ask Bobby. He handles all of my finances." 

"All of them?' 

"Yes. Well, except for Warren's card, but I think he's in charge of Warren's finances too, so. . ." 

Charles laughed. He shook his head. He shooed Scoot with one hand. He missed the younger man's laughing smile as he left. 

**** 

Jean helped Melody into the bathtub. "There you go." 

"Thanks. Aunt Sandy always forgets my bath." 

"Oh?" Jean raised a brow. 

Kelly-Ann nodded. "She says it'll," she frowned in concentration, "'scar me for life' if she gives me a bath." 

Jean's lips twitched. "I think she's just scared." 

"She's silly." 

**** 

"So what do you think?" Alice Quentin asked her girlfriend as they looked over the plans for the Rabbit Hole's restoration. 

"I think you're tempting fate," Cherry told her. "It looks like a contractor's hell." 

"Perfect then." 

"Honey, you're insane." 

'But you love me anyway." 

"Yeah, I'm insane too." 

**** 

Logan was stalking his prey. The prey was wary, trying to find the source of danger it sensed. Its nostrils flared unconsciously trying to scent the predator. Its head lifted and turned slowly to find him. Logan licked his lips, then, he pounced. 

Scott yelped, soda can flying up. Logan caught it and set it on the kitchen table. "Christ, you're going to give me a fucking heart-attack. And Hank wonders why my blood pressure's up." 

"Shut up, Scooter." 

"Well, you caught me. Now what?" Scott smiled at his lover. 

"Upstairs." 

"I see, we're not talkative today." 

Logan tugged on Scott's belt, leading him up the stairs. He grinned over his shoulder, teeth sharp, beige from too many un-domesticated years of cigars and beer. He heard Scott trying not to laugh. 

"You're getting pushy, old man." 

Logan ignored that. He could smell Scott's arousal, then musk of him and he wanted him badly. He urged his lover toward the bed. He worked diligently at Scott's jeans, freeing the younger man's cock. He lapped at it, appreciating the salt of Scott's skin against his tongue. Scott's fingers tousled and toyed with the soft short hair on the top of Logan's head. Logan nuzzled Scott's balls. 

"Logan, be nice," Scott admonished. 

Logan nipped him, soothing the bite with his lips. Scott's fingers tensed. Logan swallowed Scott's cock. The younger man whimpered in the back of his throat. His fingers curled into Logan's hair. Logan smiled around the cock in his mouth. He knew Scott's eyes were closed by the fluttering steel of the younger man's fingers tracing over his skull, caressing his ears, his sideburns. Scott probably never even realized his need to map his lover's bodies with touch, but Logan loved the intimacy of Scott's touch, the connection of trust it evidenced. Logan explored Scott's cock with his tongue as if he'd never touched it before. He pulled back and traced the rapidly hardening flesh with his lips, hands firmly gripping Scott's hips to keep him in place. His ears pricked forward to hear the litany of whispered promises and bloody threats as he continued to tease Scott's very willing cock. Eventually, he gave in and gave Scott the firm steady suction that always made him come. 

Scott collapsed back, sparks of light dancing against the lenses of his shades as Logan leaned over him, demanding a thorough kiss. After breathing for his lover, Logan pulled away. He whispered into Scott's ear. "Should I go ahead and fuck you right now or actually undress you?" 

Scott shrugged. He reached up to trace the shell of Scott's ear. "Whatever you want, Babe." 

Logan grinned. "I want ya to stop wearing fuckin' combat boots so I don't got to cut the laces to make this easy." 

Scott laughed. He sat up to work on the laces of his boots. Logan pushed him back. With a quick slash of his claws, the laces were cut in half and the boots were easy to slip off. "Jean's going to kill you if you keep doing that." 

"Sh. Get yer jeans off before I do." 

"You're so hard on my wardrobe." 

"I'm hard on somethin', that's fer sure." 

Scott's shirt and jeans quickly joined the pile of Logan's clothing. When they touched, Logan could feel Scott's skin all along his body. He straddled Scott's hips and bent to taste each of the scars on the young man's body. Scott sighed. He settled into the comforter a bit more. Logan took his time, cataloging Scott's scars, soothing away memories with his lips and tongue. The texture of the skin was strange and familiar. He paused a moment to lick the space between the young man's ribs. Scott groaned, arching up into the contact. 

"You're going to kill me." 

Logan snorted at the injured tone. The puff of air over Scott's nipple made it harden. Logan ignored Scott's half-hearted pleas for mercy. Scott's fingers kneaded Logan's shoulders like a cat who's being petted just right. Finally, he got the lube from the drawer. He warmed it in his palm before preparing his lover. He loved the initial resistance against his finger that foreshadowed the overwhelming sensation that would grip his cock. Of all the moments, this one struck him as the most intimate. He closed his eyes and inhaled the changing scents rising from Scott's skin. There was always fear there under the arousal. Logan took pains to make sure that Scott was more aroused the fearful before he took the next step. 

"God damn it, Logan. Please." Scott's voice was rough. 

Logan eased himself into the tight sheath of Scott's body. He eased in slowly aware of the minute changes in pressure surrounding his cock, the heat of Scott's body under him, the tiny whimpers from Scott's throat, the straining muscles under his fingers. "Fuck me, Logan. Please, don't drag this out!" 

"Shh. Darlin'." Logan growled. "I'm gonna take it slow and easy. Yer gonna thank me later." 

"I'm gonna shoot you later if you don't move." 

Logan thrust deep. Scott gasped and arched. Logan leaned over to nibble on one nipple. He didn't move until Scott was begging. Then, he moved in slow thrusts. He didn't often get a chance to just enjoy Scott without the distraction of his feral instincts. He applied all of his meditative practice into drawing out the in and out thrusts. It was the tiny frown of concentration on Scott's face that broke his calm. Logan started to thrust more quickly, forcefully. He watched as Scott's cock started to drip. Then, he wrapped his hand over Scott's where it was pumping the shaft. Hand in hand Logan could feel the pulse of Scott's heart over the rushing thud of his own blood. He plunged in hard. Scott came as Logan froze inside of him, feeling the awesome pressure of Scott's spasming body around his cock. Logan finally released with a grunt. He collapsed across his lover, breathing in the mingled scents of their sweat. 

"I'll thank you later if you'll roll over," Scott grumbled from under Logan's body. 

"Such a fucking romantic." 

"Amen, Babe, amen." 

**** 

Kelly-Ann wrapped her arms around her Aunt Sandy. 

"Hi, Kelly." Sandy stroked the little girls' hair. "You must be Bobby. Kelly told me all about you on the phone this morning." 

"Hi, Sandy. Good to meet you." Bobby shook her hand. "I'll let you two talk. Remember how to call me if you need me, pipsqueak?" 

"Yes." 

Bobby ruffled her hair. "Call me if you need anything. Bye." 

**** 

Jubilee hauled her bags out of the trunk. "So yer gonna ask right? Now that you've got some pull?" 

"Oui, petite. Remy'll ask." He shook his head. "Don' know how much good it'll do, bein' as Logan's been wit' them f' so long and he ain't been able t' do it." 

"Gumbo, you don't seriously believe that Logan said anything do you? He thinks I'm safer here." 

"Well, y' are. The Academy don't get leveled quite so often." 

"Don't bullshit me, Remy. And don't pout." 

"Y' need help gettin' all this upstairs?" 

"Nope. I've got it. Thanks, Remy." She hugged him. "Frosty'll go red about those combat boots." 

"They suit y'." 

"Give me a kiss and you'll regret it, bub." 

Remy kissed her hair anyway. He laughed and dance out of the way of her "paffs." He closed the trunk and climbed in. Jubilee waved as he left. 

Paige Guthrie opened the front door. "Oh my gosh, you really do know him well. Ah thought you were pullin' mah leg." 

"Come help me with the bags and I'll give you the gory details." 

**** 

"Hey, Scorp. Well, we've got a kid running around here now. She just lost her mom, but I don't think she really understands what it means now." 

"Dang, SF, that's hard. How are you holding up?" 

"It's okay. I never met her mom. One of the other guys in this mad-house took her in. I just get babysitting duty now. It's cool. We watched cartoons and played CandyLand." 

"Sort of sounds like fun. *wistful sigh*" 

"Is that a clock I hear ticking?" 

"Oh, shut it, SF. I'm not mom material. I just miss having relaxing days." 

"I'll relax you. Let me give you a nice rub-down with vanilla-scented lotion." 

"Hmm. Tempting. Very tempting. Where in NY was that?" 

"Ha-ha. Nice try. So how's your shadow hunting?" 

"I'm thinking of giving up and hunting boojums instead." 

"Poor girl." 

"Thanks for the sympathy. How are the last quarter books going?" 

"Don't ask. I'd rather get teeth pulled, I think. Or maybe talk to my folks. *shudder*" 

"*Pats comfortingly* There there. It can't be that bad." 

"No. You're right. Almost nothing is that bad." 

**** 

Jean took the package, carefully inspecting the label. She signed the tablet and let the UPS truck out the front gate. It was heavy, but carefully wrapped in brown paper. It was neatly addressed to the "Summers Family (all of them)." 

Jean opened it on the kitchen table. It was a digital video camera with a card, spare battery, charger and carry case. "My dears, I had a thought. I know that the odds are against my surviving long enough to see my heirs born and grown. Somehow, I don't think your lives are any less dangerous. I've left a message for the petites. It probably would be good for you to do so as well. Just in case. Give Remy my love. (Since I know he didn't sign for this. It's against his principles.) Until later. - BB" 

Jean looked at the note for a long moment. Then, finally, she set the card into the bag and packed everything else away. She blinked away the tears. She didn't want to think about losing any of her boys before the twins were born. She didn't want to imagine dying when the babies were born. Maybe Scott was right to want her out of the field. She'd already lost her edge. She was too concerned with the babies that weren't even a month yet. She shook herself sharply. No, she was still needed. Betsy wasn't up to the full com-link alone and she didn't have TK. 

Jean caressed the leather of the case. Yes, she'd leave a message and so would the rest of the team. She felt a smile creep up onto her face. They'd leave messages whether they liked it or not. 

**** 

Remy hummed as he put away his purchases: four outfits for Jean, new pants for Scott, new shirts for Logan, and just a few new things for himself. He labeled Scott's pants in block script on the back tag. He was going to do everything in his power to get Scott better dressed than Jean kept him. That meant labeling his clothes and telling him what he should wear together. 

"What's this?" Jean asked. "Jubilee talk you into helping the economy?" 

Remy shrugged. "I like shoppin'. That a new camera?" 

"Your wife sent it." 

"Y' have Logan check it f' explosives?" 

"Oh hush." 

Remy folded up the shopping bags. It was an old habit. Shopping bags were one of the best props for shoplifting and pick-pocketing. Jean was watching him, he head canted to the side. "What?" Remy challenged. "Is there somethin' wrong wit' me?" 

"You're touched in the head, but that's why I like you. I'm making dinner here tonight. Kelly-Ann is out with her aunt." 

"Strange t' have a chile wit'out having a baby, non?" 

"A little," Jean admitted. "But she's not the first for this family." 

"Non, suppose not. I'll be down f' dinner, chere." 

"Where do you sneak off to every night?" 

Remy grinned. "Dat's a secret, Jeannie." 

**** 

Scott pulled Remy onto his lap. The thief squirmed until he was comfortably settled there, making Scott shift a little himself. Logan settled in the armchair. "Ya don't need to share. Couch seats three," he said. 

Scott shook his head, but didn't respond. He let Remy settle with his head under his chin. "Doesn't that hurt your spine?" 

"Non. Like curlin' up me." Remy nuzzled at Scott's shoulder, then stilled. Scott held him firmly. He leaned his face into the silky bangs. He smiled into his lover's hair. Jean settled next to them with a catalog. Scott closed his eyes and just enjoyed the contact. A while later, Remy shifted, rousing Scott from his nap. 

The Cajun turned until he was lying in the opposite direction, head resting on the arm of the couch. He reached up to trace Scott's jaw with light fingers. Scott turned into the touch. He stroked Remy's side absently, grazing over ticklish ribs and making the thief's breath catch in his throat. The long fingers stopped moving for a moment. Scott smiled. "Upstairs?" 

Remy nodded. Jean's lips twitched into a mock-pout. "Are we invited?" she asked. 

"Of course, chere." Remy rolled his eyes. "Just seemed y' were happy wit' what y' was doin'." Remy grinned suddenly. "Don' y' t'ink, cher?" 

Scott nodded. "Yes. They seemed perfectly content to me." Scott smirked at Logan's snort. "Shall we?" 

"Why yes, kind sir." Remy batted his lashes in proper Southern Belle fashion and Scott laughed. 

"You're a freak, Cajun. I mean that in the best way." 

"Wanna show me exactly what dat means?" Remy darted up to kiss Scott. The field leader caught him, making the kiss last. Remy was panting by the end of it and Scott couldn't help but feel completely smug. Remy blinked up at the older man, seemingly dazed. Scott didn't know if it was an act or the real thing, and he didn't really care. It was enough that Remy enjoyed playing it up. 

Jean cleared her throat and Scott looked over at her. She was on the stairs, waiting for them. He smiled at her. He stroked Remy's cheek with a finger. "Come on, up, you." 

Remy pouted at his lover, but got up. He stretched, popping his back. Scott laughed at that. Remy shrugged. "Best t' warm up f' y'all. Y' get some interestin' ideas." 

"Well, that ain't how I'd warm ya up," Logan said, shrugging. Scott snickered. Remy rolled his eyes. He let Jean lead him up the stairs. Scott felt Logan's arm wrap around his waist. "Maybe I'll warm you up instead." 

"Oh, and how would you do that, old man?" 

"Well, first, I'd give ya somethin' better to do with yer mouth than snipe at me. Let's go up. I'll show ya." Logan slid a possessive hand into Scott's pocket and the field leader smirked at him. 

"Picking up habits from our thief already?" 

"Hush, Darlin', ya like it." 

Scott smiled a little rueful at that. He did like Logan's possessiveness. It was like being sheltered. He'd so rarely felt protected that Logan's strength was always welcome. He settled arm around Logan's shoulders. He was flexible enough to let Jean and Logan take the lead on this one now. It was sure to be memorable. 

FINIS 


End file.
